makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger: Last Survivor
Calamity Trigger: Last Survivor a multiplayer battle game based on the Calamity Trigger franchise for arcades and later game system. Gameplay In the Distortion world of the No More Anarchy, an battle begin across an 30-players matches; features the many characters from the Rebellion Arc up to the Juggernaut Arc, players will need to utilize their true powers to be the last person standing. Characters Playable *Yuya Heiwa *Jason Lunar *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Daniel Toshida *Octavia Baxters *Jacob *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Zuma the Large *Raphael Shapes *Eddy Feast *Nergal Jr. *Fear the Ripper *Micani Golosa *Jaden Dallas *Reaper *Lewis *Snide *Simon Mist *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Grim Junior *Dipper Pines *Seth Hero *Highway Star *Ken Kaneki *Akira Kurusu (Joker) *Juuzou Suzuya *Izuku Midoriya (Deku) *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Arata Krisihima+Fueguchi *Hiro Hamada And Baymax *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Arcade Hero *El Tigre *Asta *Yuno *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Bradley Slaughter *Makoto Neagi *Star Butterfly *Yusaku Fujiki *Mikey Simmon *Gangsta Overlord *Takashi Komura *Meliodas *Aerrow *Issei Hyoudou *Randy Cummingham *Bloom *Chiro *Steven Universe *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Nero *Huey Freeman *Zak and Friskton Saturday *Goblin Slayer *Steven Star *Asuka *Lord Momon *Ruby Rose *The Grimm Slayer *Gunvolt (Pre-Order) *Travis Touchdown (Pre-Order) *Sora (Pre-Order) Non-Playable *Cosmo Royale *Silver Heart Charming *Demongo *HIM *The Masterplanner *Loc-Nar (Mention) OST *Yuya Heiwa - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QND59pIP7mM *Jason Lunar - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rGcV3XNyiAI *Rupert Charming - https://youtu.be/UWVz8_Ha7tY *Zachary Phillips - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lIVIq7EDK0g *Daniel Toshida - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjHbZyN_Pmo *Octavia Baxters - https://youtu.be/w0uhQHusEDs *Jacob - https://youtu.be/-I7kz9WU62g *Kizer Genesis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8SayI4ZDrE *Moondust - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BzhyM7gp4aU *Zuma the Large - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXq_b_0GWJo *Raphael Shapes - https://youtu.be/UNPLDnhvZ1g *Eddy Feast - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wZvxpQUW5lk *Nergal Jr. - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W-zbYkTOCmM *Fear the Ripper - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=a2au9UAKKF0 *Micani Golosa - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qfr5dQX5Ig *Jaden Dallas - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ybjeVHiKBjU *Reaper - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4wVHfGGrgKc *Lewis - https://youtu.be/-HLWI4iUk44 *Snide - https://youtu.be/_sj-S3NHymM *Simon Mist - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dBr65T8PKso *Stockgil - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Sy6thXuvM *Stockny Gat - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs-SxiWXS8Y *Grim Junior - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR3C3-UMM-0 *Dipper Pines - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JMid9x7JUII *Seth Hero - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Es4HIymI188 *Highway Star - https://youtu.be/qRav2TNsYRk *Ken Kaneki - https://youtu.be/3S1NmtWDVYk *Akira Kurusu (Joker) - https://youtu.be/eFVj0Z6ahcI *Juuzou Suzuya - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_rPaP4B9PEU *Izuku Midoriya (Deku) - https://youtu.be/e3VFcv6OVlU *Katsuki Bakugo - https://youtu.be/cEMfPxZh9wc *Shoto Todoroki - https://youtu.be/DPVeYAN3Xsw *Arata Krisihima+Fueguchi - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HIXilE3laWQ *Hiro Hamada And Baymax - https://youtu.be/uqLBHxHvDGU *Rex Salazar - https://youtu.be/i-wHCRQa3Bk *Stan Marsh - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qUMo4cPImUw *Arcade Hero - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=boEdNS1k04o *El Tigre - https://youtu.be/OMXqF2yPaP0 *Asta - https://youtu.be/x2QpozSoacc *Yuno - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bSmloroOy9k *Ladybug - https://youtu.be/4EE7IBhdBfo *Cat Noir - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RpJIsYGs25g *Bradley Slaughter - https://youtu.be/RlEGflonuZA *Makoto Neagi - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uHMIzTk38f4 *Star Butterfly - https://youtu.be/vcPE8BJ8z0E *Yusaku Fujiki - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TYVfESToZAM *Mikey Simmon - https://youtu.be/y0S7aJj6lbA *Gangsta Overlord - https://youtu.be/ApreCAQiZ4w *Takashi Komura - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tk7KBvVmPgw *Meliodas - https://youtu.be/ZVeswEERLzU *Aerrow - https://youtu.be/7s7Wolyj-t4 *Issei Hyoudou - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IiTvT1UYYfY *Randy Cummingham - https://youtu.be/gmDlqKX_Fic *Bloom - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPHlJdykif8 *Chiro - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_lra7ggFCs *Steven Universe - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngWaVsSuJAo *Hikari Bounds - https://youtu.be/Yt94TL5tv_8 *Saya Kisaragi - https://youtu.be/pZZJD2voBtA *Panty Anarchy - https://youtu.be/ejTgl3cCyDo *Stocking Anarchy - https://youtu.be/KLshJTgV6ZA *Nero - https://youtu.be/fHk3cM58cMA *Huey Freeman - https://youtu.be/aKZiegWotls *Zak and Friskton Saturday - https://youtu.be/0U5f_XivxDk *Goblin Slayer - https://youtu.be/SBdmEkCQUWQ *Steven Star - https://youtu.be/9rWFFNkKjAw *Asuka - https://youtu.be/wCu0KpriEz4 *Lord Momon - https://youtu.be/Kybah6TqINY *Ruby Rose - https://youtu.be/TjRc9KXR-WU *The Grimm Slayer - https://youtu.be/oOSnluHIz9s *Gunvolt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE3jwSVDpp0 *Sora - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uB25ZcTuXaM *Travis Touchdown - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-koO19Zao0 *Anti-Steven - *Kirito - *Nemestock - *Ban - *Link - https://youtu.be/_mkrcbEaTts *Negan - https://youtu.be/ZqYLKX9WQrQ *Leon Kennedy - *Yugo - *Raiden - *Tomura Shigaraki - *Rosa Anarchy - *Venis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZaV6jiRn9g *Zephyr - *Hei Kazama - *Shind Hasashi - *Alex Winters - *Queen Bee - *Erhard Miller - *Thomas Francis - https://youtu.be/U2K1E6wx_Sc *L - *Corrin - *Brouto Uzumaki - *Jake Long - *MegaZak - https://youtu.be/6tFCeL5n2DU *Maximus Lynx - *Dabi - https://youtu.be/zqDEVlWlls0 *Mike Clinton - *Himiko Toga - *KO - *Nita - *Kohta Hirano - https://youtu.be/qarioZbvp-w *Gon Freeces - *Blaze - *Roxy - *Captain Marvel - *Agito90 - *Stella - *Professor Venomous - https://youtu.be/o1mC8A7XxWQ *Nick Ramos - https://youtu.be/fNBMeTJb9SM *Emma Goodall - *Wallace Maverick - *Enoki Shigeru - https://youtu.be/XhMCE1t04N4 *Jotaro Kujo - https://youtu.be/8qhCgUVSw7E *May - https://youtu.be/JPbl6o9mGEs *Henry Danger - *Spider-Man - https://youtu.be/aKKFjNVZkHU *Kat/Ana - *Boston Zuzuriya - *Rosa Star - *Hajime Hinata - *Jeff Fischer - *Duke McFury - *Ewan Stevens - *Finn - *Killua Zoldyck - *Voplina - *Riley Freeman - *Justin Sawday - *Kenneth Diesel - *??? Classic Tower *Yuya Heiwa - Pacified Draw *Jason Lunar - Over the Moon *Rupert Charming - Happily Ever After *Zachary Phillips - Day of Disasters *Daniel Toshida - Machine Made Soldiers *Octavia Baxters - Blood Sister Complex *Jacob - Down With the Banished *Kizer Genesis - Sun Rise Sun Set *Moondust - Multi-Face *Zuma the Large - End of Day *Raphael Shapes - Soul Searching *Eddy Feast - Save the Date *Nergal Jr. - Daddy’s Here *Fear the Ripper - Burn Down Authority *Micani Golosa - Thunder Crusher *Jaden Dallas - The American Boy *Reaper - Raining Guns *Lewis - Ghost *Snide - Two-Face *Simon Mist - One And Only *Stockgil - New Order Betrayals *Stockny Gat - Wolfpack Betrayals *Grim Junior - Reaper Is Dead *Dipper Pines - Kill Cipher *Seth Hero - Protective Is Good *Highway Star - Emergency Calls *Ken Kaneki - Unravel *Akira Kurusu (Joker) - Last Surpirse *Juuzou Suzuya - Next Arima *Izuku Midoriya (Deku) - One For All *Katsuki Bakugo - Burning Rivalry *Shoto Todoroki - Scalding Pain *Arata Krisihima+Fueguchi - Black Moth *Hiro Hamada And Baymax - Countdown to Catastrophe *Rex Salazar - Orange Revolution *Stan Marsh - Nothing But Tegridy *Arcade Hero - Going Old School *El Tigre - Good, Bad and Ugly *Asta - Wizard King’s True Power *Yuno - Breath of the Wind *Ladybug - Miraculous *Cat Noir - Sleeping Slaves *Bradley Slaughter - Cherry Is Streetwise *Makoto Neagi - Hope vs Despair *Star Butterfly - Other Dimension *Yusaku Fujiki - AI *Mikey Simmon - Kappa Mikey’s Awesome Show *Gangsta Overlord - Way of the Dragon *Takashi Komura - Focus Leadership *Meliodas - Holy’s Sin of Knight *Aerrow - Bond Link *Issei Hyoudou - The TRUE Harem King *Randy Cummingham - Canned Heat Juice *Bloom - Magicial Adventure *Chiro - Hyperforce Go! *Steven Universe - Change Your Mind *Hikari Bounds - Rage Machine *Saya Kisaragi - Kill The Elder *Panty Anarchy - Lustily Take Out *Stocking Anarchy - Demon Slayer Cake *Nero - Devil Never Cry *Huey Freeman - The True *Zak and Friskton Saturday - Sercet Saturday *Goblin Slayer - Rightworth *Steven Star - Shadow Soul *Asuka - Brust *Lord Momon - Courpt And Control *Ruby Rose - Red Like Roses *The Grimm Slayer - Grim!Grim!Grim! *Gunvolt - Sins of Surmurgui *Travis Touchdown - Assassian Rankings *Sora - Simple And Clean *Anti-Steven - *Kirito - *Nemestock - *Ban - *Link - *Negan - *Leon Kennedy - *Yugo - *Raiden - *Tomura Shigaraki - *Rosa Anarchy - *Venis - *Zephyr - *Hei Kazama - *Shind Hasashi - *Alex Winters - *Queen Bee - *Erhard Miller - *Thomas Francis - *L - *Corrin - *Brouto Uzumaki - *Jake Long - *MegaZak - *Maximus Lynx - *Dabi - *Mike Clinton - *Himiko Toga - *KO - *Nita - *Kohta Hirano - *Gon Freeces - *Blaze - *Roxy - *Captain Marvel - *Agito90 - *Stella *Professor Venomous *Nick Ramos - *Emma Goodall - *Wallace Maverick - *Enoki Shigeru - *Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders *May - *Henry Danger - *Spider-Man - *Kat/Ana - *Boston Zuzuriya - *Rosa Star - *Hajime Hinata - *Jeff Fischer - *Duke McFury - *Ewan Stevens - *Finn *Killua Zoldyck - *Voplina - *Riley Freeman - *Justin Sawday - *Kenneth Diesel - *??? - Downloadable Content *6 New DLC Playable Characters *New Skins *Additional Support Characters Pack 1 *Anti-Steven *Kirito *Nemestock *Ban *Link *Negan Pack 2 *Leon Kennedy *Yugo *Raiden *Tomura Shigaraki *Rosa Anarchy *Venis (Guest) Pack 3 *Zephyr *Hei Kazama *Shind Hasashi *Alex Winters *Queen Bee *Erhard Miller Pack 4 *Thomas Francis *L *Corrin *Brouto Uzumaki *Jake Long *MegaZak (Guest) Pack 5 *Maximus Lynx *Dabi *Mike Clinton *Himiko Toga *KO *Nita Pack 6 *Kohta Hirano *Gon Freeces *Blaze *Roxy *Captain Marvel *Agito90 (Guest) Pack 7 *Stella *Professor Venomous *Nick Ramos *Emma Goodall *Wallace Maverick *Enoki Shigeru Pack 8 *Jotaro Kujo *May *Henry Danger *Spider-Man *Kat/Ana *Boston Zuzuriya (Guest) Pack 9 *Rosa Star *Hajime Hinata *Jeff Fischer *Duke McFury *Ewan Stevens *Finn Pack 10 (Final) *Killua Zoldyck *Voplina *Riley Freeman *Justin Sawday *Kenneth Diesel *??? Skins *Rainbow Dimension (Reserve Role) *Lawler-RPG Version **Icy Steven (Anti-Steven) **New Order Judgement (Stockgil, Stockny) **Winter Attire (Steven, Panty, Stocking, Aerrow, Jotaro, Takashi, Kohta, Bloom) *Evil-Life **Antis (Anti-Jacob, Miss Forture, Cat Blanc, Elf Yuno, Dark Bloom, Zak Monday, Demon Stocking, Dark Link, Queen Wasp, Evil Agito, World Destroyer) *Enforcer Attire **Black Captain (Erhard, Starboy, Shind, Hei) *Into the Spider-Verse (Spider-Man’s Preview Skin) **Gwen Stary (Spider-Gwen) and Miles Morales *Bonding Family **Jin Kazama’s Attire (Hei) **Kazuya Mishima’s Attire (Hei) **Scorpion’s Attire (Shind) **Vergil’s Attire (Stockgil) **Johnny Gat’s Attire (Stockny) **Ayato’s Attire (Arata II) *Danganronpa **Ultimate Yakuza Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Hikari) **Ultimate Swordswoman Peko Pekoyama (Saya) **Ultimate Breeder Gundham Tanaka (Steven) **Ultimate Survivor Rantado Amami (Wallace) **Ultimate Supreme Leader Kokichi Oma (Arata II) *Historic Power Rangers **Red Ranger (Nick) **Blue Ranger (Hiro) **Green Ranger (Deku) **Zeo Ranger III Blue (Nick) **Red Turbo Ranger (Aerrow) **Galaxy Green (Kenneth) **Magna Defender (Gangsta Overlord) **Red Lightspeed Ranger (Takashi) **Time Force Green (Simon) **Blue Wild Force Shark Ranger (Justin) **Lunar Wolf Ranger (Zachary) **Blue Wind Ranger (Asuka) **Crimson Thunder Ranger (Shind) **Navy Thunder Ranger (Hei) **White Dino Ranger (Arata II) **S.P.D. Red Ranger (Wallace) **S.P.D. Blue Ranger (Duke) **S.P.D. Yellow Ranger (Panty) **Blue Mystic Ranger (Bloom) **Green Mystic Ranger (Gangsta Overlord) **Solaris Knight (Rupert) **Jungle Fury Red Ranger (Manny) **Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger (Thomas) **Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger (Kenneth) **Ranger Operator Series Red (Eddie) **Ranger Operator Series Yellow (Chloe) **Ranger Operator Series Black (Zachary) **Ranger Operator Series Gold (Hikari) **Ranger Operator Series Silver (Saya) **Red Samurai Ranger (Steve) **Blue Samurai Ranger (Bradley) **Gold Samurai Ranger (Rupert) **Dino Charge Red Ranger (Gon) **Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (Killua) Trivia *This game was confirmed along with an Last Survivor Adaption Movie, a non-canon storyline involved the event. Category:Video Games Category:Battle Royale Category:Team Future Speed Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy